Love and War
by HardcoreParkour
Summary: It's time for the Boys of the Bubble Guppies Gang to prepare for a six day survival nightmare from being kissed by the girls. Couples GilxDeema, NonnyxOona, and GobyxMolly. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second Bubble Guppies fanfic! The events of my last BG fanfic are not related to this one. In other words, it's like some parts of that never happened. The only thing new here is that the Guppies are now in the Sixth Grade.  
Chapter 1: The Day  
Saturday, September 7... The start of a 6 day nightmare dreaded by the boys in the " Bubble Guppies" Group. It is like a Six day marathon of one things boys were scared and nervous of... Being Kissed by someone. They wanted to be kissed by someone they liked, but for these Six days, they don't get to choose... The Girls do...  
In the Cafeteria:  
" So, today's the start of this fiasco." Said Gil.  
" What?" Asked Nonny.  
" You don't know?" Asked Goby confused.  
Nonny nodded.  
" Well, we'll just have t-." Gil was cut off.  
" Hey boys." Said a familiar voice.  
" You got 2 hours to prepare after school, then it's time." Said Molly in a flirty voice.  
Nonny's POV:  
What the heck is goin on! This is very strange. Molly talking to Gil in weird tone, two hours to prepare, it's time?! I'm confused.  
After School:  
" So, what's this thing?" Asked Nonny.  
" Molly, Deema, and Oona are gonna try and capture us, take the boy they like, and get somewhere where no one can see, and kiss us!" Said Goby scared.  
" Man." Said Nonny.  
" What do we do?" Asked Gil.  
" Just hope the girl WE like kisses us." Said Goby.  
A/N: So yeah, this is Chapter 1. The next chapter will be how they all prepare. Hope you enjoyed:)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter. Also, shout out to all Bubble Guppies fans!  
Chapter 2: Preperation  
It was 3 in the afternoon. The boys gathered up in there secret underground fort with snacks, video games, TV, radio, etc etc. Goby got some survival books from the library.  
" Okay, I'll start reading." Said Goby.  
The book says...  
" Step 1. Stay unseen by the enemy.  
Step 2. Stay on the lookout, stay on the rooftops if you need too.  
Step 3. Stopping to eat or drink is not an option. Pack a small back of cookies or chips that you can fit in your pocket so you can eat it on the go.  
Step 4. Bring weapons. Maybe a toy sword you had when you were little. Or a NERF gun that shoots darts.  
Final Step. Be careful out there." Goby finished reading.  
" Well. Let's pack up.  
With the girls...  
" So, who's going after who. We have to be serious with this, it's what six grade girls have to do when they get to this grade. It's tradition.  
" I'm going after Gil." Said Deema.  
" I'm going after Nonny." Said Oona.  
" And I'm going after Goby. Okay girls, get you food, paintballs, and water guns. Time to get a head start.  
A/N: Woah. The actions about to start. Hope you enjoyed:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, this is Chapter 3. Enjoy:)  
Chapter 3: Gil & Deema  
Saturday, September 7th 2013  
5:02pm Underwater Standard Time  
Day 1.  
The girls were all standing outside of the boy's hideout just waiting.  
" Okay time to- AHH!" Yelled Gil.  
" How'd they find our hideout!" Said Goby.  
" There's a gaping hole in the ground." Said Oona.  
"Oh." Said Goby.  
" RUN! SPLIT UP! ANYTHING!" Yelled Nonny not in his normal Mono-Tone voice.  
Saturday, Sept 7th 2013  
6:18pm Underwater Standard Time  
Day 1 Part 2  
Gil's POV:  
I've been running for about an hour, and I've eaten half my food. I need the rest of that for the next five days. And... Ahh! It's Deema!  
Normal:  
" Hey Gil." Said Deema.  
" S-Stay back. Or I'll shoot... With darts." Said Gil.  
" You wouldn't shoot your own crush would you?" Said Deema trying to make Gil feel guilty.  
" What? How do you?" Said Gil.  
Then it happened...  
A/N: Looks like Gil actually got kissed by the girl he liked. But what about Nonny and Goby? Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi. This is Chapter 4! In this chapter, Goby has to get away from Molly!  
Chapter 4: Guppy Dash  
Goby's POV:  
I have to get away from her! I do like her but what if someone sees! I just gotta keep on swimming! Heh heh, reminds me of Finding Nemo. Where was I? Oh yeah. I've gotta swim away!  
Molly's POV:  
I'm gonna catch Goby. He's my crush and I will kiss him! Uh Oh, dead end! Wait a minute. Dead end! Yes!  
Normal:  
" It's all over, Goby!" Said Molly.  
" OKAY! Look Molly, I really like you, but what if someone sees?!" Said Goby.  
" Don't worry, nobody will see." Said Molly.  
And they kissed  
Goby's POV:  
I can't believe I'm kissing Molly. This is amazing!  
My Narration:  
So, Molly and Goby kissed for 5 minutes and then broke the kiss.  
A/N: So yeah. That was romantic indeed. This story might be a long one. Cause there is six days that have to pass in the story and the end of Day 1 is the next chapter which is Chapter 5! Anyway, I will be stopping at Chapter 5 today.  
Hope you enjoyed:)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter will be about Nonny and Oona. You know Nonny is shy, he'll be giving it his all to not be kissed. Even if it is his crush:)  
Chapter 5: Rooftop Rush  
Saturday, September 7th 2013  
11:45pm Underwater Standard Time  
15 minutes until Day 1 is Done.  
" Nonny! You know you wanna kiss me!" Said Oona chasing Nonny.  
Nonny's POV:  
She's right, I do. But I'm too shy, plus, I bet the other boys got away from the girls! But then again, Gil's not the brightest guy in the world. Crud! Dead end! I'll climb that latter onto the building! Look's like Oona got the same idea. I guess great minds do think alike.  
Normal:  
Nonny and Oona jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Until the next rooftop was to far, to jump to.  
" Nonny. I know your shy. But I want to kiss you. Please?" Said Oona sadly.  
" Well... Okay." Said Nonny.  
And they kissed for 10 minutes on the rooftop. The next day was Day 2.  
A/N: So that is the end of Day 1. So you may be wondering, they all kissed. So what's gonna happen for the next days in the story? I'll give you a hint, read the title of the story again. Hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
